


Vietato

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, because I think it sucks, but I am too shy to put it on the prompt, inspired by a kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news: Carla somehow made it out alive!<br/>Bad news: she's now more determined than before to keep Eren inside the walls so he's not allowed to play with bad influences - like a certain blond heretic. </p>
<p>(Carla lived, but there are things that she can't control, and one of them is her son. </p>
<p>aka Memento writes for the SNK Kinkmeme and got a little off prompt so she's scared to upload it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vietato

**Author's Note:**

> Vietato (Betrayal)   
> [Alternative Title: The Cave]
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt link:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=1654860

_The blood of the Covenant is thicker than the water of the womb – Unknown_

_***_

She was a good mother, that she knew deep in her heart.

After everything that had happened, with Wall Maria falling and the lost of her legs, it was the one belief that she held on tight; almost as tight as she held onto her children. Eren, still desperate to become a soldier and to leave the walls, left her sometimes feeling as though she wasn't. Though Carla was getting through to him, it was a slow process but it was happening every day.

It didn't help that Eren was constantly going outside to talk to that little heretic.

Carla didn't want Eren around the Armin boy. She never had, but back inside Wall Maria, when it was just safe and she didn't know of Eren's plan to walk straight into danger so he could go outside the walls and see what was there, she had hardly cared. Sighing from her spot on a chair that needed to be washed, and needed to be cared for. _(just like she did, now that she could no longer walk. that's how she has kept Eren from walking out and helping Armin.)_

“Mikasa?” She called, the young girl doing dishes in the broke down one room family home.

_(there was a time when she would stand right next to the girl, helping with the jobs around the house.)_

Mikasa came over, wiping her hands on a dirty cloth which doubled for a rag. “Yes.” She has always been a good adopted daughter, never wanting anything but to protect Eren, just like Carla herself. That's why Carla feels that if she was to pass away at any point, Eren would be safe with Mikasa.

_(and if she thought about it, she would have to lie to herself to say that that was not the only reason for taking in the young girl.)_

“Where's Eren?” Carla asked, “It's almost nighttime.”

Mikasa frowned, “Probably outside.” She left out the who Eren would be with, but Carla could guess, as it had been like that forever.

As soon as Carla was going to admonish Mikasa for allowing Eren to go out and play with the Heretic the door slammed open and Eren walked in. He was obviously running, and his nose looked like it was bleeding before he had wiped it away. Carla was about to freak out when Eren began talking loudly.

“Mom, they're sending people beyond the walls to fight the titans.” Eren shouted, “Armin's grandfather is going out there!”

Carla paused, she knew what that meant. No one was going to be expected to come back, especially not since they were sending in just random people –

_(couldn't they send trained soldiers? a part of her mind; one she told herself was to be devoted to her children and only her children, asks, knowing that armin would be considered an orphan and something bad might happened to him.)_

It was probably just a way to control the growing population.

“Mom! He's not going to come back! Armin's going to be left alone!” Eren was angrier than Carla had ever seen her son.

“Eren, calm down.” Carla said, wishing her husband was there instead of wherever he was. She had lost track and doubted severely that he was alive, despite what Eren said about coming across him months ago.

“Mom!” Eren seemed to believe that it was of utmost seriousness that she pays attention to the problem of that boy. “Don't you get it? Something might happen to --”

“Eren!” She said with earnest, “I'm sorry for your friend--” _(hopefully he'll be picked up by the underground market, her mind thought betraying the motherly part of her.)_  “But my duty is to you and Mikasa!”

Eren paused, his mother, the kindest woman he had ever known; the woman who had taken care of strangers back when Wall Maria was still standing was now just ignoring every problem that she deemed wasn't theirs. He was torn, between sitting down next to her and allowing himself to just become what she wanted; the perfect son who stayed with her, and running out the house to find Armin and his grandfather on their last night together and promise the old man that he wouldn't let anything happen to Armin.

“Mom...” He wanted to run, to get to Armin and protect his friend, but the fact that he still had his mom after what could've happened to her made him stay where he was. When the wall was attacked, all he could remember was trying to get to his mother, trying to protect her and when he got there, the sight of his mother crushed under the debris terrified him. It was then he vowed he would protect her no matter what, even if it meant giving up his dreams.

“No. Look Eren, I know you care about him, but I cannot have you running around trying to protect him while we're already in such a delicate situation.” Carla gave the same speech she had been giving him since he first decided to punch out the people who picked on Armin in this new place. “Why can't you understand that at such a time like this, I – your family needs you more.”

_(why can't you be a good little boy and stay away from that boy, he's a bad influence on you. he makes you want to leave home.)_

“But..” His mother was basically pleading with him to ignore Armin, to ignore the pain and the loneliness the other boy was feeling and would be feeling. His mother. How could he say no to her? How could he say yes? Eren sighed, “I understand.”

Carla smiled, at least she would have his word for a couple months before something happened to Armin and she was forced to go through this all again, remind Eren that his loyalties should lie directly with his family and not some boy. Mikasa alerted them of the fact that what little food she could scrounge up for dinner was done and that they should eat it before it got cold. Carla nodded and waited for her food to be brought to her, thinking of how things were so bad, and she was just so thankful to still be alive for this.

* * * * * *

Not long after their fight about Armin _(how often did they have to argue about the little heretic? why was he so important to her baby?)_ Eren came to her after going into the crowded town – less crowded than when the first came here but still crowded, mentioning that he couldn't find Armin anymore. Her heart jumped in her chest, was this the last time she would hear about that boy? Something in the tiny shared kitchen broke, Mikasa had dropped a plate.

“He's gone?” She asked, and Carla was wondering when Mikasa had become the Heretic's friend too.

Eren nodded, “Yeah, I went by his place, the group of people he lived with said that after someone came by with Armin's grandfather's hat, they took him.” Her son was gritting his teeth, and Carla knew it was only a matter of time before she would lose him.

“Eren, please.” She pleaded, trying to get some sense in him before he even thought of what he wanted to do. “Please don't do it.”

“Mom! I can't leave him to himself!” Eren yelled, standing up and throwing the wooden stool backwards, “He's got no one else!”

“Eren!” She yelled back, “It's impossible, he's gone!”

“We can find him!” Eren hollered, “Plus, he's one of my only friends! What happened to you?” With that he shot out of the home, grabbing a shaggy jacket Carla was able to mend.

“Eren!” She called, craning her neck to try to see outside the window she sat next to. All she could see was the retreating backs of people with no faces. Turning back, she looked to Mikasa, “You have to go get him back! It's too dangerous!”

Mikasa nodded and left, leaving Carla to her thoughts. How did this all happen? _(when she decided that it was too dangerous and made her son turn his back on a friend. her mind supplied for her, even though she didn't want it to.)_ How could she make Eren see that it was safer here with her, that trying to leave the walls would make him end up like the countless of children that died in the Fall. _(how was it safer? the walls can fall, which means that_ _eren_ _will never be safe.)_ Everything that Armin boy taught Eren was acid, burning her baby's brain and filling the empty space with ideas of freedom and a beautiful world outside.

A tear fell from her eyes, couldn't God just bless her for once and keep her family safe? Couldn't she just have her family safe and back home with her? Why couldn't she be back to that time when everything was fine, and the wall was still standing?

* * * * * *

Eren didn't know where to run, so he just ran around the place, kicking rocks. Why couldn't his mother just understand where he was coming from? This was Armin, and once upon a time, his mother actually cared somewhat for him, at least she seemed to act like it. Where was the blonde boy? Whoever had taken him was going to suffer.

"Eren." Mikasa said, coming up behind him but Eren wasn't paying attention. He had bigger things than Mikasa and his mother and the family. He had Armin kidnapped in the middle of the night and no one wanted to help him. "We'll find him, Eren."

Eren blinked, "What?" He asked, looking up at her.

“We'll find him but not right now.” Mikasa responded, voice getting stronger as she went on, “We can't right now, we have no information about where they took him, but we get stronger, we get older and then we find him.”

“Mikasa!” Eren proclaimed, “He --”

“Eren!” She cried, anger evident, “We can't get him now, but we will. I promise you, we will find Armin.”

“How?” Eren retorted, he slumped down against the cold wall of a building, “We were going to go to the scouting legion together. We were going to go outside to see the ocean and everything else.”

“And we will, but we can't right now.” Mikasa reasoned, “If we were to go now and search, we'd come up empty handed. It is better suited for us to get stronger.”

Eren let her words sink in, the idea that he couldn't go off and save Armin from whatever was being done to him killed him inside. “I can't leave him to die by himself.” Eren said after a moment, eyes flashing with fire, “I can't let him rot and die somewhere!”

Mikasa listened as he ranted, his words echoing in her mind. She couldn't allow Armin to die either, the blonde boy being the second and only other person to become close to her, but she did have a job to protect Eren, and at that moment, going off to find Armin would prove impossible. They had to wait until they got older.

“Eren,” she interjected, “We're going to find him but looking for him now, would lead to his or our death.”

“I don't –!”

“Armin wouldn't want that!” Mikasa yelled, “I understand the fact that you want to go find him, but if he was here right now, he would figure out a plan to get the other back. Listen to me Eren, right now we can't do anything --”

“I understand.” Eren breathed, “I get it. I don't like it though.”

The fact that he was basically having to decided between his job as his mother's son and his best friend was bugging him. How did anyone expect him to decide between something like that? Though, he walked home, ignoring the pain in his stomach; the one calling him to go find Armin, especially since they were supposed to go outside the walls together. When he found Armin, found out who took his only friend, he would kill them and then make sure to never let Armin leave his side again. No matter what his mother said. No matter if she complained or begged or pleaded.

Because no matter how much he loved her, no matter how similar they could be, the outside called to him; it awakened something primal in him and Armin was the only one who’d get him to his destination.

*The End* 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I got a little off prompt, and I'm not so positive on how to upload things to the SNK Kink meme, so I decided I'd upload it up here. Hope people enjoy it, it was really interesting to write and totally worth the long hour talks with my mother about what she would do and everything.


End file.
